


Kierować

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [52]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo czy Steve zawsze musi zabierać mu kluczyki do samochodu...</p><p>Prompt 52. "Kierować"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kierować

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/gifts).



> Betowała: wrotka777

          Steve stał niewzruszony, wymachując kluczykami w powietrzu, na wysokości, której Danny nie był w stanie dosięgnąć.  
– Oddawaj te kluczyki, Steven! Mam dość tej zabawy!  
          Williams stał przed nim z rękoma opartymi na biodrach. Nie zamierzał odpuścić.  
– Chyba już się przyzwyczaiłeś, że to ja kieruję, prawda? Nie do końca ufam twoim umiejętnościom w tym względzie – wyznał McGarrett, nadal nie oddając kluczyków.  
– Nie ufasz mi?! Wiedz, że zdałem egzaminy śpiewająco!  
– Wiem. Jednak zostawmy twoje kierowanie na inny czas.  
          Oj, o to Danny już zadba. To on będzie kierował tego dnia w sypialni i wtedy, to Steve nie będzie miał nic do gadania.


End file.
